


What She Doesn't Say

by lamardeuse



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not completely a lie, but it's still a sin, a sin of omission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Doesn't Say

**Author's Note:**

> Written for due South Flashfiction on Livejournal (mendacity challenge).

It's not completely a lie, but it's still a sin, a sin of omission.

Because while she's saying it, she's also thinking of the news story she saw last week about the two men shot and killed in their own home

\--that struck her at the time, their _own home_\--

and she's thinking of the smaller hurts that would be more likely to happen, the stares and whispers and rude phone calls. Ugly words in red spray paint bleeding fresh on their front door.

She's thinking: _Your father will never accept this. Never. _

She's thinking that maybe things are better in Canada, but she's not sure.

But she's also thinking, _my boy is alive again,_ and so when she says it, it's not all a lie.

"I'm happy for you, Stanley."

**Author's Note:**

> First published August 2003.


End file.
